villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Supreme Leader Dessler
Supreme Leader Abelt Dessler (Desslok in the american dub) is the main antagonist of the anime Space Battleship Yamato and it's remake Space Battleship Yamato 2199. He is the ruler of the Garmillas (or Gamilon) empire and oversees a brutal expansion across the galaxy. Despite his brutal regime, Dessler has affection for Starsha Iscandar, the beautiful queen of planet Iscandar. He is also the archenemy to the crew of the Yamato later on as an Ally of the Yamato. Throughout the Yamato's maiden voyage to Iscandar and save the planet Earth, Dessler's forces constantly antagonized the ship, with all efforts ending in failure. Dessler himself, while not present much in the campaigns to sink her, was quick to berate most of his subordinates for their failures. He did however, admire the ship and her crew's seemingly endless tenacity in escaping his empire's best-laid traps and willingness to soldier on. When the ship finally reached Gamilas itself, Dessler tried to destroy her using his planet's fragile ecosystem, but ultimately failed in that as well. Escaping in his personal battlecruiser, Dessler tried to destroy the Yamato again when it tried to warp back to Earth with his Dessler Gun, but was defeated once more when the cannon's beam rebounded against a reflective film Yamato officer Sanada had recently developed and hit the cruiser, seemingly killing the Garmilas leader and destroying his flagship. In the Year 2201 Dessler was Survived and he was picked up the Comet Empire led by Emperor Zwordar after his wounds are healed Dessler been led the Gamilas Fleet on Destroying the Yamato when the Comet Empire had managed to defeat the Earth Defense Fleet Dessler was defeated again and he told the crew of the Yamato about the weakness of the Comet Empire's Fortress and his fleet departs. After the events of the Comet Empire War Dessler and his fleet been returning to Iscandar when the new enemy the Dark Nebula Empire been mining Gamilas for energy as his fleet ordered to attack the Dark Nebulan Fleet Gamilas been Destroyed as Iscandar been flown out of orbit as his fleet been defending Iscandar from the Dark Nebula Empire with the help of the Yamato the Dark Nebulans been defeated at the cost of Iscandar been Self-Destruct by Starsha Iscandar rather the Dark Nebulans wanted to take over. Dessler and his surviving fleet been finding their new home and rebuilding it.s empire they found twin planets the same as Gamilas and Iscandar when Dessler and his forces had to liberate Planet Galman from the Bolar Federation as he formed the Galman-Gamilas Empire all the planets been liberated from the Opressive Bolars as it led to the Bolar Wars when a Stray Galman Proton Missile been explode on the Earth's Sun causing an out of control greatly accelerates nuclear fusion in the sun while Earth was Neutral on the war as the Yamato been travelling on finding habitable planets and causing the Galman Fleets to attack the Yamato until Dessler enraged by his generals for that incident and he apologized when Prime Minister Belmayze been wanted to launch an all out invasion on Earth as the Yamato had obtained the Hydro Cosmogen Gun to restore the Sun's solar stability while Dessler and his fleet been facing Belmayze and his Space Battle Fortress as he managed to destroyed Belmayze's Space Battle Fortress and he managed to killed Prime Minister Belmayze with a Dessler Cannon. After the Bolar Wars Dessler and his fleet been investigating on deep space the Great Collision been occured Planet Galman was badly Damaged as the Yamato been visiting Planet Galman in respects they thought Dessler is dead but in the battle against the Denguil Empire when the Yamato was carrying heavy water to destroy Aquarius as the Denguil Fleet been about to destroy the Yamato Dessler and the Galman-Gamilas Fleet been joined in a fight when Dessler managed to Destroyed Emperor Lugal's Flagship with his Dessler Cannon. Personality Dessler can be generous, charming, and charismatic with public audiences and in private, with Garmillas, Iscandarians and humans alike. Although Dessler's rule is absolute and is built on the threat of physical force, he cultivates genuine enthusiasm among some of his subjects. Most members of his inner circle are sincerely loyal, and in the case of Minister Celestella, affectionate. When he turns to violence, he does so without hesitation and with an easy ability to justify it--and he is equally willing to inflict it on members of his own species as he is on aliens. Regardless of the political and technological advantages of his relationship with Queen Starsha Iscandar, Dessler grows to love her, and identifies with her desire to help all intelligent life in the universe. However, he confuses this desire with his own need to rule it with an iron fist. Dessler does not shy away from the wealth and ostentation of his position. His surroundings are luxurious, and he indulges in drink, private hot springs, and other flamboyant pleasures, even after being toppled from power. Trivia *The character's japanese name is アベルト・デスラー (Aberuto Desurā). *He appears in the crossover videogame Super Robot Wars V as a major villain. Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Anime Villains Category:Military Category:Extravagant Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Category:Oppressors Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Supremacists Category:Hegemony Category:Delusional Category:Totalitarians Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Forgers Category:Incriminators Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:Propagandists Category:Mastermind Category:Obsessed Category:Protective Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:Master Orator Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Egotist Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Control Freaks